The Marauders
by Natulcien Seregon
Summary: A load of one-shots about the best friends, and their schoolmates in Hogwarts.
1. Sirius

_**I got asked to do this by my friend. A one-shot about my character Sansa and Sirius Black! XxX**_

Sirius glanced at the girl beside him. She frowned as she concentrated on the potion they were supposed to be brewing. Her silvery curls escaped the tight bun that she had put them in and fell over her cheek. Even when she didn't mean to be she was artful, the escaped curls just adding to her natural beauty.

Sirius was aware that he was staring at his 'lab' partner, but he continued. Her cheeks were slightly pink, flushed in the heat of the room. Her creamy skin blended perfectly with the colour. She sighed and tucked a curl behind her ear, her blue earring glinting in the slight light in the room. Sirius smiled as he watched her get something out of her bag.

A nudge behind him made him turn. His best friend James had his hand outstretched; Sirius took the note from him.

_How's the potion? _James had scribbled. Sirius smiled.

_**Alright**_

_Wow, that's clever! _James replied a moment later.

_**What do you mean? **_Sirius was confused now.

_Since we've been in here you've not taken you're eyes off her._

_**Who?**_

_Who'd you think? _

…

_And you say I'm bad with Lily._

Sirius dared a glance at his best friend. James had a huge grin on his face.

"Sirius?" Sansa said, oblivious to what was going on.

"Huh?"

"Can you collect the ingredients please?" She pushed a notebook towards him. He slowly got up and went to the cupboard. Sansa had written everything that they needed down. Sirius analysed her writing. Like her it was neat, and curled slightly. He realised that he had hardly ever noticed her writing before.

"Sirius?" Sansa called. He looked over. "The ingredients?" With a slight blush he turned back to the cupboard. He saw James's huge grin though.

Moments later he was joined by another of his best friends, Remus Lupin.

"Even James has noticed." Remus said amusement in his voice.

"Huh? Noticed what?" Sirius said, sensing the calm he forced upon his voice.

Remus gave him a look.

"What?" Sirius asked. A faint flush creeping up his face.

Remus smiled and left Sirius stood there.

"How long can it take to get some ingredients?" Sansa asked from beside him, her voice like honey poured over thunder. Sirius jumped. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry!" He said. Sansa smiled. How could he not have noticed her smile before?

"No, you're not!" She said still smiling.

He turned and picked up something. Not paying attention to what she wrote. She giggled, and took them out of his hands gently. Her hands were so warm and soft, and he could smell the perfume that she was wearing.

"Can't you read?" She said delicately. He was aware that he was making an utter fool out of himself. He took the things out of her hand and looked at the paper. Sansa reached up to get something. Her shirt lifted slightly, showing her flat stomach. Sirius suddenly became aware that he was staring for a second time. He felt himself blush…again. He turned away, only to see James. Sansa made a small squeak and fell over; Sirius caught her, accidentally touching her midriff.

"Sorry," He heard himself utter.

Sansa blushed, prettily. "Thanks." She said before busying herself again. She put something into Sirius's hands and he led the way over to their table.

She sat beside him and started the potion. Sirius watched her as she deftly made it, and soon it was at the half-way mark. She left Sirius with instructions and moved to talk to Lily.

Sirius watched her as she walked. Sansa was graceful, and often had people look at her as she moved.

James jumped into Sansa's vacated seat. "So…?"

_**Sorry it's short! But like I said it was a request from a friend. Please tell me what you thought! XxX**_


	2. James

"Potter!"

James groaned, he knew what was coming next.

"As yourself and Mr Black cannot be trusted not to blow the desk up…"

James stifled a laugh. In actual fact neither he nor Sirius had had anything to do with the blowing up of the said desk; it was those infernal girls, Sansa and Lily.

"…working with Miss Evens."

"But Professor!" Lily protested from the front. James glanced at Sirius; he was fighting to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry Miss Evens, but I cannot trust those boys together. Mr Potter and Miss Stone, exchange places."

Sirius's eyes sparkled as Sansa Stone made her way over to the desk. James made as much noise as he could, as he prepared to make Lily Evens lesson hell.

"Good Luck." Sirius mouthed at him as he left the table. Remus smiled at him as he passed the desk. Halfway down the row he met Sansa coming up.

"Don't be too much of an eject." She muttered out of the corner of her mouth. James stared at her.

"Me?"

Sansa just carried on walking. James stood there like an idiot as she left him.

"Mr Potter." Came the teachers voice, with a start he hurried down the rest of the way to Lily's desk. He placed his books there with a bang. Lily gave him a look of utter disgust.

The Professor started talking, her voice made James drowsy. The sun seeped in through the open window, the heat making the class swelter. James glanced over at Lily.

She had chosen to put her auburn hair into a French plait. Her pale skin was freckly, the autumn sun illuminating all the littlest ones. Her green eyes were lined with some powder, the scarlet of Gryffindor. Her red lashes dark with mascara.

James breathed in deeply. Her perfume filled his nose. It was perfect for her, vanilla and jasmine. Sweet. She moved suddenly, throwing him off of his little cloud.

She had taken her wand out and was pointing it at him. He shot a look at Sirius, who seemed in as much confusion as himself. Sansa was laughing and talking to him.

"…Were you not paying attention?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, do you know what you're doing or were you just not paying attention." Lily repeated, looking more then a little annoyed.

James rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Wasn't paying attention." He muttered.

Lily did something that shocked James, she smiled. "Didn't think so, do you just not have the ability to?"

James felt himself flush. Lily grinned.

"How are you going to pass this year then?" She said, still with her grin. It was a beautiful smile, James thought as he looked at her. It was cheeky, and made her whole face light up.

James shrugged. Then smiled suddenly. "I can just do magic!" He said. Lily rolled her eyes – beautiful emerald eyes.

"Potter, Evens. Why aren't you doing what I asked?"

"Sorry Professor." Lily said, then with a bang James flew off his chair.

"Well done, Miss Evens, you mastered non-verbal spells the first time! 10 points to Gryffindor."

James glanced over at Sirius, who was practically wetting himself with laughter…


	3. Peter

_Peter sat behind the girl, he watched as she turned to his best friend Sirius. Her golden hair glinted in the sunlight. Sirius said something to make her laugh, he could imagine her blue eyes sparkling as her warm laugh filled the room. She moved to face the girl to her right. Lily, James's 'girl'. Sansa whispered something and Lily giggled. The chain went on._

_Peter sighed. He was always left out. He was the stupid one. He was the one always sat in the corner, while the others had a good time. He hadknown them most of his life. His father had been one of Sansa's fathers employee's. Sansa. It all revolved around her. Since he had first seen her, he had loved her. Her smile, her laugh, her look, the way her blue eyes showed what she truly felt. Now she was 'Sirius's.' How bad did that feel. His best friend, tearing his heart apart. And he couldn't tell anyone. Not even Remus. _

James added his laugh to the noise of the classroom. Beside Peter somebody threw himself into the seat.

"How are we expeted to keep up with everything this year?" Remus muttered, the strain sounding in his voice. Peter laughed nervously. In truth if it wasn't for Remus, James and Sirius, he wouldn't make it through the year.

"You can still help me, can't you?" He asked, his watery blue eyes growing round with worry. Remus laughed

"Course."

"I would fail otherwise." Peter said, a little glumly.

Remus threw something at James head.

"Hey!" He turned round, ready to throw something back. Noticing something wrong with James, Sirius turned.

"Whats happining?"

"Peter's scared we'll let him fail this year."

_'No I'm not' Peter thought sadly. 'I'm scared my best friend will take Sansa.'_

"Don't be silly Peter." James said. "As if we would leave you."

_'No, but they would.' Peter knew that he was bitter. _

He smiled carefully, not letting the others see that anything was up with him. "Thanks James." He noticed that Sirius said nothing. Sirius never did.

James smiled. "Thats better Pete! "

Next to him Lily laughed. "Remus, why so worried, as if you'd fail"

Remus moaned. "Its not that, its the amount of revision that i have to do and these two clowns," He hit Sirius and James over the head with a pillow. "don't revise at all and still pass."

Sirius and James grinned at Remus. Peter watched as Lily turned back to Sansa, making the latter laugh.

"Night guys." Sansa said as she got up and streached, her top lifting slightly. Sirius rolled over and waved at her as the girls left. They disappeared upstairs and Sirius rolled over again.

"So Sirius," James said, sitting up straight. "How far have you got with Operation Woo Sansa?"

Sirius sighed. "Not far, how about Operation Lilyflower?"

James made a face, then they both turned to Remus.

"How about you Remus, found anybody yet?"

"Who would want me?" Remus said lightly, lifting his head from the book he had just picked up.

"I'm sure we could find somebody." James answered with a wicked grin.

Sirius turned to him. "Yeah, that Slytherin girl was looking at him all last lesson..."

"NO." Remus practically shouted.

"Which one?" James asked, acting as if Remus hadn't spoken.

"No." Remus repeated, a look of pure horror on his face.

"That girl..." Sirius clicked his fingers as he tried to remember. "Cissy's friend..."

He never came close to finishing the sentance, as he got attacked by Remus.

James moved over to where Peter was sat.

"So what really wrong Pete?"

"Wh...what do you mean James?"

"Well, you're not very good at lying, and as true Maurauders, we can tell when something is up."

Remus and Sirius stopped fighting and came over.

"We realised that you didn't want to talk about it in front of the girls so we didn't bug you..." Started Remus.

"...But now their gone, so we can." Finished Sirius.

"No...nothings wrong." Peter stuttered. "I'm going to bed, night." He got up and left the three sat by the fire, looking bewildered.

He climbed up the stairs into their dorm and led on his bed, the curtains pulled shut. Peter sighed and closed his eyes.

Sansa's face appeared in his mind. He smiled tonight he would sleep well.


	4. Remus

Remus sighed as he watched James with Lily at the official dance. Sirius was dancing with Sansa, both oblivious to the jealous stares that they were attracting. Sirius was very good-looking Remus thought to himself, and Sansa was pretty amazing too. But Lily and James? Tonight they looked…how do you say it…perfect. James in his formal black dress-robes and Lily in her deep purple gown. Her hair was tied in a bun at the back of her neck, it was obvious that Sansa had done it, a few loose curls had escaped – artfully. The song ended and Remus watched as two of his best friends joined him at the table. James grinned at him.

"Hey Remy."

"That. Is. Not. My. Name." Remus said through clenched teeth.

Sirius laughed and clapped him on the back. "Relax Remus, James is only joking!"

Sansa left Sirius's side with a smile she sat next to Remus and kissed his cheek.

"You know we all love you really." She said, Remus smiled appreciably.

Since Lily and Sansa had decided that the Marauders were no longer 'public enemy's numbers 1,2 and 3.' They had mellowed out a bit.

"So Remus." James said. "I know something you don't know."

"What?"

"Somebody likes you." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Who?"

Sirius grinned at him. Lily covered her mouth as she smiled nervously. Sansa had disappeared into the crowd.

"Who?" Remus repeated.

Sansa came back dragging another person towards them. The girl had straight black hair and was wearing a brown dress.

"James…"

"Remus, meet Taena. Taena meet Remus." Sirius said in a deep voice. Remus looked at Taena and smiled.

"Hi." He said nervously, Taena had dark green eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Hi." She said in a light voice and smiled.

"You going to dance?" James asked taking Taena's hand and putting it in Remus's. He glared at his best friend, and then smiled at Taena. He led the way to the dance floor, where the song was just changing from a fast to a slow one. Over Taena's head Remus shot James and Sirius a look of loathing and a promise to get them back as soon as he could.

James just smiled.

"So where did you find her then?" Lily asked James, her eyebrow raised.

"Who Tae?"

"Mmm." Lily nodded.

"She's the year below us, in Ravenclaw." James said unconcernedly. "I noticed that she was watching Remus for the last few years, I asked her the over day and she said that she liked him but he never noticed her."

"Then I joined in and said that we would arrange for her to dance with him at the ball." Sirius joined in. He watched them dance for a while. Taena was laughing at something Remus said. "Aren't they cute?"

"Do you think he'll stick it?" Lily asked.

"If he stops being such a gimboyd and realises that people like him even with his furry little problem."

"Doe's she know then?" Lily asked in surprise.

"No, not yet. We're just trying to stop him being such a martyr all the time and realise that being what he is can be good as well." Sirius said a slight frown on his brow.

"He doesn't realise that having his furry little problem isn't such a bad thing after all." Sansa said, rejoining them with drinks in her hands. "I mean, we all know and we still like him, he just has to let people accept him, that's all."

Sirius stared at her his mouth open slightly.

"How did you?"

"How did I what? Know about his problem?" Sansa shrugged.

"Yeah." James said, getting over his initial shock.

"Known for ages, since the second year."

The boys just stared at her.

"Well, come on, it's not exactly hard to work out is it. Once a month, at full moon, not seeing him for practically a whole weekend. Anyway, I was in the hospital wing after one transformation when he was brought in and Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall were talking about it. They thought I was asleep."

"What were you doing in the hospital wing?" Sirius asked curiously. Sansa smiled.

"You knocked me out with a bludger!"

"Who me?"

"Yeah, during practice. Remember you were playing around with Arthur Weasley and accidentally smacked the Bludger at me. Caradoc Dearborn went mad at you for 'knocking out his seeker'"

"That sounds like Sirius all right." Said Remus with a smile. He was still holding Taena's hand, the girl smiled up at him.

"Remember the match against us in you're 4th year?" She said softly. "You hit me with the bludger just before I got the Snitch, and then Sansa got it."

Sirius laughed. "Sorry!"

"Hey, that's how Quiddich is played!" Sansa said with a grin. "My head did hurt though!"

Remus rolled his eyes and left the group, pulling Taena with him. The started to dance again.

"Taena, will you go out with me?" Remus muttered into her hair, his chin was resting gently on her head.

He couldn't see the grin that was slowly appearing on Taena's face. She hugged him gently.

"Would love to."

"Come to Hogsmead with me, the next time we go." He said then hugged her and continued to dance.

Taena just smiled contentedly.


	5. Animals

The marauders and the girls were sat in the common-room, the fire was warmly crackling in the hearth. Sansa was writing a long letter, while Lily was thumbing through some book. 

"Don't you just love Christmas?" Sirius said while stretching.

"Mmm." Sansa replied distractedly. James looked over at her while she quickly finished what she was writing.

"I mean, it gets so boring sometimes, just a few of us sat here each year." Sirius continued lazily.

Lily looked up from her book. "Well do something then." She said quietly.

"What do you think I've been telling him all day?" Remus added softly. 

"I know what!" Peter joined in the conversation; Sansa went back to her letter. "We could find something out!" 

Sirius raised his eyebrow as he looked at Peter. "Like what?"

James sat up. "I have a better idea. Lily?"

"What?" Lily said laying her book aside. Sansa turned so that she could watch what was happening.

"If I was an animal, what would you think I would be?" He said with a wink at the boys. Remus smiled vaguely. The girls exchanged looks.

"A stag." Lily replied almost instantly. 

James looked rather taken aback. "Why?"

"Because their so proud, majestic, gorgeous…" Lily started.

James beamed round at the rest of the boys.

"…and they run at the first sign of trouble." Lily finished.

"Hey!" James said, while the rest laughed at him. 

"What do you think I would be then?" Sirius asked.

"A dog." Sansa said quickly. Sirius stared at her. "Well, your fiercely loyal, scarily so sometimes. A good friend, excitable, fun, yet when something threatens you or your friends, your ready to fight at once."

Sirius smiled at Sansa. "Thank you." He said. 

"How…how about Remus?" James asked, he ignored a glare from the subject!

"An Eastern wolf." The girls replied in union.

"A wolf?" Remus repeated faintly.

"Yeah."

"Why a wolf?" 

"Because…" Sansa said, she had a slight smile on her face at his apparent shock. "Wolves are beautiful, loyal, strong, yet always in danger because their different…"

"Strong?" Remus snorted.

"Yes, and your stronger then you think Remus." Lily said gently.

He looked up at them. His brown eyes were full of love, and respect for them. 

"So," Sansa said happily. "What do you think Lily would be?" 

The boys all looked sheepishly at each other. 

"What?" Lily said.

"Well, the thing is…"

"What?" Lily repeted.

"Your not going to like it." Remus said.

"What?"

"Well, the thing is, that we think you would be an Otter."

"An Otter?"

"Yes. Your fun, playful, and like water!" James said.

"An Otters cool! How about Sansa?"

"A little bluebird."

"A Bluebird?" Sansa said in surprise.

"Yeah, a mountain one, not a normal one." Sirius muttered. Sansa and Lily shared a look.

"Why a mountain bluebird?" Lily asked.

"Because their chirpy, playful, bright…" James started.

"…And beautiful." Sirius finished quietly, not looking at Sansa.

Sansa blushed…prettily. Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, what do you think that Peter would be?"

"A Rat." Sansa said under her breath so that only Lily heard it.

Lily gulped down a laugh. "Um, a…"

"Toad?" Sansa muttered to her unhelpfully.

"A…"

"Leech?"

"A…"

"Serpent?"

"A dragonfly."

All the people in the room turned to look at Lily. Peter looked at her; he had a smile on his face. 

"A Dragonfly?" Sirius and Sansa said together.

"Yeah, A Dragonfly."

"Why?"

"Yeah why?"

Lily said nothing, but her eyes sparkled mysteriously. A boy enetered the common room.

"Excuse me." He said timidly.

"Hi, you ok?" Lily asked helpfully.

The boy jumped. "I was t…told to get a Mr Pettigrew." 

Peter squeaked. "Why? By who?"

"Professor McGonagall."

Peter groaned. He got up and followed the boy out of the portrait. Sirius, James and Sansa all rounded on Lily. 

"Why a Dragonfly?" James asked. Remus looked over.

"Do any of you know anything about Dragonfly's?"

Sansa shook her head. "Only that their pretty."

Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend. She picked up a book at the bottom of her pile, and cleared her throat.

"A dragonfly is an insect belonging to the order Odonata, the suborder Epiprocta or, in the strict sense, the infraorder Anisoptera." She said. "But I think that Peter is an Emperor Dragonfly. 

"The Emperor Dragonfly, _Anax imperator_, is a large and powerful species of European hawker dragonfly of the family Aeshnidae, averaging 78 mm (3 inches) in length. The male is highly territorial, and difficult to approach. The species lives by larger ponds, gravel pits, and slow rivers. This large, powerful Dragonfly is one of the biggest species in Europe. They frequently fly high up into the sky in search of prey, which includes Butterflies to Four-spotted Chasers; small prey is eaten on the wing. The adult males participate in aerial dogfights for territory, some of which end in death for one of the combatants."

"So why is Peter like one of them?" James asked, looking thoroughly confused.

Sansa looked him straight in the eyes. "Just don't trust him too much."

"Why?"

"Because, just don't."

http/ 


	6. The Prank

Lily wandered around looking for the certain room

Lily wandered around looking for the certain room. The castle was black, and Sansa had long disappeared, leaving Lily alone at midnight. She cursed her best friend for managing to get her out of the common room. If she was found out by Professor McGonagall or some other teacher, she was actually going to kill Sansa. It didn't matter what day it was to McGonagall. It could be Christmas and she would still manage to be put in detention.

"Lily!" Came a whisper from an open door, a light shone in the crack, then flickered and vanished.

Lily spun round and opened the door with a fierceness she didn't know was in her. Through the open door on the other side the light flashed again. Lily ran towards it. There was a laugh in a different room and Lily twisted around towards it.

"This isn't funny!" She exclaimed in a furious whisper, her eyes filled with angry tears.

"Awww Lils." Came a voice from near her ear. She whirled around, expecting to see someone there and all she saw was air.

"Who's there?" She asked the air, she was now frightened.

A laugh came in reply.

"Stop it!"

The light flickered again near the corner of the room, just lighting a bookcase. Then the door slammed, leaving Lily in complete darkness.

She sank to the floor in tears.

"Come on Lily, join us." Said a voice near where she thought the door was.

"Stop it. Please. Sansa, help, Sansa stop." Lily pleaded, hating what was happening.

The door opened and Sansa stood at the door, she looked in the room puzzled.

"Lily? Are you in here?"

Lily almost screamed at her. Suddenly Sansa was almost bowled over as Lily flew at her for a hug, crying on her shoulder.

"Whats the matter?" Sansa asked confused. "Lily, what's happened?"

"You left me, and made me come in here." Lily sobbed.

"I thought you were right behind me. When I turned round you weren't there Lils."

The door slammed shut behind Sansa, who jumped while Lily clutched Sansa tightly. Then Sansa laughed.

"Oh Lily." She whipped her wand out and lit the candles revealing two boys, both clutching their sides as they laughed.

"I hate you Potter and Black." Lily hissed, she turned on her heels, furiously wiping tears from her eyes as she stalked out of the room.

"You had to do it didn't you." Sansa said, sounding slightly unimpressed.

"It was too easy." Sirius said with a smile.

Sansa pushed his shoulder, making him step back. Jmaes just stood in helpless laughter.

"You both know that she doesn't like the dark, and that was really nasty of you. James, I thought better of you."

Sirius just grinned. "Aww, come on Sansa, it was funny."

Sansa allowed herself a smile. "Just don't do it again ok?"

"Deal."

"Deal" James said, after a struggle to stop laughing.

Sansa smiled and ran after Lily, leaving the two boys alone.

"So, we do Sansa next?"


End file.
